


A Mercenary's Creed

by GeorgeSpamerBoy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), F/F, F/M, The Animus (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeSpamerBoy/pseuds/GeorgeSpamerBoy
Summary: Dont read below yet lol I'm adding as I can lol I'm not an expert and I know fan fic are u know a waste of time :)The fall of Kassandra's family and the effect it left on Kassandra.And the island where her adoptive family lives where soon a new enemy will arrive.
Relationships: Kassandra & Markos (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra & Phoibe (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 1





	A Mercenary's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon complaint.  
> Why did Alexios and Kassandra survive the fall from Taygetios?  
> We are going to find out scroll down and keep reading :)
> 
> Its in development and my writing skill also so I lack the "cock head,a smirk" stuff lol

_**Markings of the Past** _

**[DNA sample detected,"Lost Histories" text information detected]**

_Glitches,sounds unknown,deep mechanical growling of the machine,deep blue infinity._

_**Unknown voice:(ancient Greek)** ωκεανός._

_Light blue edges,deep blue Light blue edges,deep blue contrast,forms,shapes,of people,of houses,of fauna and flaura ancient._

**[ancient Greek detected,translation to modern Greek]**

_**Unknown voice:(modern Greek)** Σπίτι. _

**[Translation successful]**

_Well done my dear._ The woman hugged you,a wooden table was in front of you with a clay tablet placed on it.You clung to her back with your small arms crying.

_"I'm home mater"._

_"Welcome home,Kassandra"_ chestnut colored eyes greeted the small girl home _"_ How _was the training?"._

_"Painful as always,it hurts mater"._

The woman paused lost in thought, _"Mater is remembering something **"**_ the girl thought,she than responded with a warm voice that the sun could not compete with.

 _"I know it does little one,I know,but always remember you are powerful,the one who will defend our home tomorrow will be you.Don't you want to protect our family,your brother,pater and_ me?".Worry was written on her face.

 _"I...I do mater.Il never let anyone hurt us"_.

 _"Thank you,Kassandra now go wash your hands child il prepare dinner_ _soon"_ Than she shouted _Nikolaos, Alexios._

Kassandra looked behind her for a moment seeing her pater and baby brother at the gate flooded her with happiness.

Returning her gaze forward she walked to the fountain spring than took a clay cup.Washing her hands she heard her mother's voice behind her back.

 _"Nikolaos,welcome home"_.

 _"Myrinne love,I'm home"_.

They kissed.

 _"The little one Kass was a festy one this morning she nearly beat me in a Spartan duel"._ Laughing.

_"Is that so?"_

_"Well" Kassandra_ responded "I _did won the duel with pater, though Alexios was in the way"._ She finished washing her hands.

Myrinne laughed _"The god's punished you with defeat, Kassandra honour in battle for Spartans is everything"_ She said while entering the house's kitchen.

 _"Il win mater no matter the cost"_ Kassandra said while nearing the house's door frame.

Nikolaos bent his knees,his left knee firmly in the small stone stair _"Listen Kassandra"_ he said _"Without honour we are animals, without honour Sparta would have become the Persians"_ said with a saddened tone _"With it we protect Sparta,its civilians,its king and most importantly our family where the future of Sparta resides"_ he stopped and touched the middle of your sternum with his index finger _"In you Kassandra in both of you"_ smiling softly to you and Alexios.

 _"Pater i....i"_ Kassandra thought.

 _"Kassandra, Nikolaos dinner is ready"_.

 _"Just in time,the little one is famished"_ he patted Kassandra's left shoulder,rising to his feet _"Especially brave Alexios,Kassandra's τρόμος"_ he raised the baby above his eye level.

Myrinne, Kassandra and Nikolaos laughed.

They entered in the house,the food on gold,silver and bronze plates of fruits,fried chicken and vegetables smelled fantastic carefully arranged on the old table made from pine trees which grew far from Sparta's farmlands lush and always green,even in winter, some nymphs and fauns lived in it keeping the forest ever green through the sessions with their magic.

Before Kassandra can take her place at the table she felt something, something wrong.

Headaches,her vision began to spin,her body felt heavy, heavier than a large amphorae of water.

_"Little one?"_

_"Lamb are you ok?"_

You fell from the table chair,the fall felt like it was going forever.

_"She is burning"_

_"By the Gods!?"_

_"Protect my child,my dear Kassandra........"_ voices distant,echoes.

 _"Pater"_.

_Dark blue,light white-blueish dots,packed together like foam on the sea.Fluctiations,waves,like the sea._

**[Desynchronized, Loading simulation to stable memory]**

_"Pater,pater?"_

His face contorted,two feelings clashing in him.

Nikolaos's firm grip on your right wrist weakened.

 _"Kassandra!?"_ _._

Empty air no solid grip,the wall of stone changed as you fell.

Taking the Spear,from your sheeth _"Closer a bit closer"_ ,you plunged the Spear in the rock face.

You slowed down but could not find a stable grip with the Spear,rock fragments,broken from the rock face wounded you,weakening you.

 _"No,no please don't"_ you thought,the Spear broke more stone,you are still falling.

No more,sounds stone breaking,friction sparks flying in all directions,no stable grip could be found.

" _Mater,Pater,Alexios I'm sorry"_ you thought, remembering something.

A happier..... time.

**[Unstable memory stream,warning, desynchronized]**

**Unknown voice:** _"Shit,what's going on?_

 _**Unknown voice:** _ _"According to my readings she is experiencing something traumatic,be careful, please you don't know what this is gonna do to you"._

_From blue to red,foggy shapes,a sea of blood,red dots._

_"Iy thu tus esteros_   
_Iy podo oreh keh tonalee keh ston podo_   
_To so nonara ko lo thee, arestee to nee to ro_   
_Ee-theh heera ro see to stol mundos_   
_Elfkar dios prosko preen ton sfor pot mon"_

**[Stable memory found]**

_"Paga leh nee seh_   
_Yono tetas spen feeks sehrio nee skon dos_   
_Eh-lo ven meero no so seh sehr, ee satra pos no neemus_   
_An appa lee nee stapa restyon salpos"_

She was singing to you.

Felt calming.

Pain unbelievable pain,all bones,broken.

Fever,the heat.

Blood.

**[Warning 2 memory streams detected,unstable simulation]**

_"Meh temio lo lopo_

_Prol lomen pros ma sho meh tha epa mera nwera no_

_Metheh eh ef no shono ma tohng_

_A theh ee ana preyomen, ezsmente sehr es mee mertax seh dtontuh ro_

_Dentro nor kleez famas meyes seenon deh, zo menen peezon des"_

A warm feeling _"Is the sun up?"_ you thought,beams and intersection squares of light.

Your Spear was floating whispers could be heard whispers you could not understand


End file.
